garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
U.S Military
"Now that the zombie outbreak's happened, the military is going to be using force." -- David Hawkings, arriving at Black Mesa Sigma The United States Military is the title of the armed forces of the United States of America. The military are a force that is regularly mentioned by the survivor(s), and they usually stumble upon military evacuation zones that were set up. However, it seems that most times these evacuation zones have been overrun. Numerous characters of the series are, or are former military members, such as David, Allan, or Roger. The military have been slowly re-consolidating their power, but it has been paid for in blood, and they are still no match for larger groups like the JSF. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about the military and its operations prior to the outbreak. Four months after the outbreak of the virus, the military took over law enforcement and CEDA's job of controlling the outbreak. After taking over, they encouraged all citizens with firearms to carry them around for their own protection. The military also began setting up evacuation centers around the country to take people to guarded safe zones. Around this time, the virus began to re-animate the deceased of those who were killed by it and the military began to lose control of the situation. In an attempt to contain the infection, the military blocked off various major cities, bombing out tunnels and setting up barricades, even going so far as to execute civilians escaping quarantine, but it is evident that these quarantine measures failed with the whole country becoming infected. Presumably around the same time, a U.S Military major named David Hawkings was sent into Chicago with a large force of men with the task of setting up an evacuation zone. However, the evacuation zone was quickly overrun, and the majority of the force was likely killed, with the exception of soldiers such as Pvt. Allan and the major himself, David Hawkings. Post-Apocalypse After those infected began reanimating from the dead, society started to collapse. Similar to Chicago, many of the military evacuation zones set up by the military were overrun. As seen by Nathan, the military were executing any citizens who attempted to leave quarantine, however this seems to have done little in containing the infection. The military also had a brief conflict with the rebels, after executing some members who they believed were infected. This conflict was short lived, as the military had to retreat shortly after. They are still on edge with the rebels, as they believe that they should handle the Combine instead of the rebels. The military has suffered heavy casualties in fighting the outbreak, and they have mostly abandoned the mainland for offshore bases, which becomes Allan's main objective in the Last Hope Series. The military did attempt to create a cure, however the virus mutated into a stronger form, rendering the cure useless, and the military did not have enough to keep up with production. Conflict With the Combine In addition to dealing with the infection, they now had to deal with the Combine, who were also out to eliminate the military to rule for themselves. The aftermath of many battles between the military and the Combine are encountered by the survivor(s), unfortunately it seems that the Combine are usually the side which has won, or the infected have had their way with both sides. Allan overhears a conversation between Dr. Breen and a Combine soldier that they have eliminated many of the military's offshore bases. However, it is known that at least one remains as David and Connor arrive at an offshore base still occupied by the military. It is apparent that the military has not completely abandoned the mainland as it is shown they still maintain a presence within many underground bunkers, and safe zones. The major turning point of the war against the Combine came at the Battle of Big City, where the military (despite heavy casualties) dealt a crushing blow to the Combine with the help of the rebels. Since then, the military has slowly been taking back land lost to the Combine- and the Combine seem completely defeated as they have not showed their face since the death of their leader, Doctor Breen. Conflict With the Joint Strike Force The military is, obviously, at odds with the JSF due to their mission of eliminating any military safe zones- including those in them. Conflict with the JSF has yet to come to a full-scale war, as it had with the Combine, but there have certainly been small skirmishes. The military has again banded together with the rebels in order to take down this new threat, as the military's power is no longer enough on it's own to take down the JSF. It seems that the conflict is not large enough yet that all military members are aware of who the JSF are, as Jonathan is confused at who the JSF are when General Robertson mentions them. Current Status Currently, in the New Beginning series, which is set several years after the outbreak, the military has started taking back smaller towns from the infected, but still for the most part, have left survivors in major areas on their own. However, the military did, with the help of David and Connor, win a major battle against the Combine in Big City. Despite this, the military is still limited to guarding small outposts, and remain largely overrun. The military's major concern is developing a cure for the virus, as the virus has started to mutate. The military is on the hunt for David Hawkings, who may have a stronger form of the cure within him, and they have sent Nathan Rogers to hunt him down. Known Members * Major David Hawkings * Pvt. Allan * Roger * Cpl. John Colt * General Robertson * Pvt. Johnathan * Unnamed Private * Various other unnamed personnel. Branches * U.S Army * U.S Marines * U.S Air Force * U.S Navy * U.S Coast Guard Category:Factions